BlazerC
"RAAAAARRGGGGGGHH I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DEADLY GAME OF CAAAAARDS " : ~ BlazerC, challenging another player. : BlazerC is an australian student that commonly pays visits the to MSPA Forums, usually sticking to the Games Board and rarely poking his head into any other boards. He is mostly known for a popular thread on the forums by the name of Mookland, a game where you play roles of Mooks and get slaughtered. Said game is currently on hiatus however and I swear to god you guys I am going to take it out of hiatus please give me a while. He also made a page of himself on some wiki somewhere, he must have the hugest ego. Games BlazerC did not participate in the First Tournament for only noticing the thread until the tournament was already well under way, not that it troubles him. Side Games BlazerC vs. Ross_Varn This was BlazerC's first game. Both players played alot of cards that directly countered their opponent's plans and ruined their devious plottings. Needless to say, when one thought they had the other hand, the other somehow managed to have just the right card to throw the scales in their favor. The game ended when Ross_Varn had Yiazmat on the field (a near indestructible card) and was confident in leaving Blazer's Bastet alive to pitifully attack it. This was when BlazerC played Fukken Ninjas, destroyed his Yiazmat and sacrificed his entire hand to up Bastet's attack to just enough to take away the rest of Ross_Varn's hearts. BlazerC won. Created Cards BlazerC has made a few cards, many of them based around the Mookland series. The Mookland Set adds several cannon fodder cards and revolves around having an endless stream of Mook Cards to play. Most of the cards power is not in their stats but more of their effects usually involving something to do with their death, sticking true to the spirit of Mookland. BlazerC plans on expanding on this set. He has also made some others, which he describes as "giant middle fingers protruding out of the cards and in the faces of the players everywhere". They mostly screw with the players in some way, giving rather crazy, zany or startling effects, the sole intention of the cards is to make the battles a little more insane and exciting. BlazerC names this the "Screw Everyone Set", but does not consider it an official set. Like that's a thing. Mookland Set *Mook *Powered Mook *Burning Mook *Cool Mook *Courage Mook *Splash of Colour *Dark Level *The Greater Good *The Ruins *Checkpoint *Bad Mook *Warden *P.U.N.K *Gomphus *Evil Mook *Bandit Screw Everyone Set *Pointless Card *Moustache *Grammar Nazi Firing Squad *Green Hair *SDFHKSGBNGMBLERG *Majora's Mask *No Mercy *The Last Dance Other Cards *Kangaroo Trivia *BlazerC has no idea how to change his avatar on the Wiki, plus it won't let him when he can figure it out. His current avatar on the wiki is an old avatar he used on the forums. *BlazerC spent roughly 2 hours trying to figure out how to add 3 pages to the Wiki, namely Moodglo, Cannon Cannon, and Boomerang. This was because of the card Moderator Bribing which would let him draw 3 cards for the creation of those Wiki Pages. What did his opponent play? He played Hold It!, which negated that card and dealt a heart of damage to him. Effectively, BlazerC spent 2 hours to lose a heart. Category:Players Category:Card Makers